One Big Unusual Family
by BuckyDarcyShipper
Summary: The stories of four incredible people and their journey into The Avengers. What happens when Jane and Darcy change? How are Peggy and Bucky still alive? Will The Avengers welcome them into the team? Thor/Jane Darcy/Bucky Steve/Peggy Tony/Pepper Loki/Sif Clint/Natasha Bruce/Betty Super-family Set after Avengers. First in my One Big Family series PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Darcy and Jane's Story

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. All songs belong to the artists. I own nothing but the plot.

So in my head canon Jane and Darcy are actually the same age. I love their friendship so much I just thought it'd be a nice little twist if they were best friends who grew up together. Also, I dug this out of my computer files. I started writing this in May and then lost interest. MOVIE-VERSE

Dr. Selvig?" Agent Coulson said while walking up behind him.

Eric bolted up from the desk he was leaning over, "Agent…uhm Agent Coulson. What are you still doing here?"

"We want you to come back with us."

"Me? But, why?"

"It's Just for research. I promise. Also, we pay."

"Well, I…I have to say…I mean….ok."

"Wonderful. There'll be a car with an agent waiting for you when you're done here."

Eric watched Coulson retreat to one of the cars and drive away into the night. He gathered up Jane and Darcy in the little living area by the kitchen in their make-shift lab. He swore to God that they looked just like they did when they were little girls. Sitting in front of the TV, Jane sitting in her sleeping bag and Darcy wrapped in her Disney World blanket.

"What's up Eric? Ya looked spooked." Darcy said looking up at him innocently making him feel horrible for leaving them.

Eric chuckled, "I'm fine Darcy." He said, "But, I need to talk to you, girls."

Jane looked at Darcy then back at Eric, "Um…ok?"

Eric sat down across from them and said slowly, "S.H.I. wants me to come back with them for research. It must be pretty important. And…I'm going to take it."

They're smiles faded but they were still there. You see, they thought things were gonna be a LOT worse. They thought S.H.I.E.L.D was going to kill them. Wipe them off the map. Make sure this little situation never got out. But all they wanted was research. So if he wanted it…they would have to let him go. With all the stupid things he lets them get away with it seems only fair they let him do as he pleases this once.

Surprisingly Darcy sprung out of her chair and ran to hug him, "I'll let you go. Just don't let those ass clowns get the best of you alright?"

Jane got up to join Darcy in the hug, "Just be safe ok?"

"I promise I'll be safe girls. It's you I'm worried about." Eric said through chuckles, "Walk me out?"

They all walked out together out to a car where a man with a bow and what seemed like a thousand arrows was waiting. Jane shied behind Eric a little while Darcy stood strong. Because from what Jane could tell…this guy was an assassin.

"Agent Barton." He said gruffly as he shook all three of their hands.

Jane and Eric replied with their names and he looked at Darcy with curious eyes which earned a reply of "I'm not giving you my name." Jane and Darcy watched as Erik climbed in the car with this "agent" and drove off into the desert.

"Hey Dee? Do you think Thor will come back?" Jane asked while making her way back to the "house"

"Oh yeah." Darcy said while walking into the living room, "The way he was devouring your face was a sure sign of-"

All of a sudden Darcy's body made a jerk forward, like somebody had stabbed her in between her shoulder blades. She fell to the ground. Jane was yelling frantically while Darcy writhed on the ground screaming. Then you could see every single one of Darcy's veins through her skin. But they were purple, a bright purple.

"Oh my God Darcy! Your veins! They're-"

Jane was cut off as well as she started to writhe and scream like Darcy. Her veins had two changed color. They were grey, a dark grey. After moments (that felt like forever to Darcy and Jane) of writhing, sweating, and screaming it all stopped. The pain dulled and the glowing faded into nothing. They scrambled to each other trembling.

"W-w-what just h-happened. T-t-t-to us?" Darcy asked while Jane sat speechless, "Come on Jay talk to me!"

"I d-d-don't know. I-i-i-it just h-happened." Jane stuttered out.

"Yes, b-but what was it?"

"L-let's just g-g-get to bed ok?

"Sure. Ok we'll talk about this tomorrow."

They didn't say goodnight. Just stood there hugging…

They each took a step to move, Jane to her trailer and Darcy to her room. Jane's legs crumpled under her, Darcy heard Jane yell her name. It didn't sound like it came from her though. More like it came from inside Darcy's head? Darcy turned to find Jane in a crumpled heap across the room. Darcy ran to her and cradled Jane in her arms as if she were as breakable as glass.

"Oh come on Jane! Don't do this! Wake up! I need you to wak-" Darcy was unable to finish her sentence as she blacked out instantly.

Darcy awoke with the worst soreness she'd ever had in her life. She cracked her back and looked down. She screamed and Jane bolted upright. Jane scrambled to her feet as Darcy stumbled back in shock.

"JANE LOOK AT YOU! WHAT?! WHY!? LOOK AT YOU!" Darcy screamed as she backed away from Jane.

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT YOU! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"

"YOU'RE METAL!"

They both ran to the bathroom door and looked at the mirror. They both just stared. Jane stared at her metallic silver skin, body, eyes, hair, basically just her whole body. Darcy stared, but stared at nothing. She wasn't there. All she could see was the wall behind her and her pajamas. She was invisible. Tears started streaming down her face, not that you could see them though. She felt a panic attack coming as she watched Jane touch her metal face with her metal fingers. She forced her tears back and took loud, deep breaths. She forced herself to calm down while looking at the floor.

She looked back into the mirror and gasped. She was there looking right back at herself. She smiled at the fact that she was now visible again. She slowly turned to Jane looking at her with wide eyes, staring at her with pupil-less, shining, and silver-like eyes.

"What happened to us?" Jane asked while putting her face in her hands.

"I don't know Jay. I honestly have no idea." Darcy said lifting her palms up to shrug. But, when she did two streams of bright purple slightly transparent energy shot out above her hand making two holes in the ceiling. She closed her hands soon after she raised them. She looked at Jane panting with tears in her eyes. Jane sprung forward as Darcy sunk to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Jane. Jane, go get the duct tape. Second drawer on the right of my bed. NOW." Darcy ordered. Jane scurried off to Darcy's room then returned with a roll of tape. Darcy balled her hands into fist and put them together. She inclined her hands forward as a sign for Jane to bind them together. She wrapped them in duct tape, then wrapped them again. They made their way the kitchen. Darcy watched as Jane made them some coffee. Darcy gave her the you're-really-gonna-do-that-after-what-just-happened look. Jane slowly nodded and dumped the coffee down the sink.

"So…" Jane said while twiddling her thumbs, "What happened to us? I mean, we were fine then we had that…experience. We woke up, we're like this."

Darcy looked into Jane's now raised silver eyes, "I don't know but I think I know how to get you back to normal. I want you to close your eyes and think of the most calming thing you can think of. And just breathe in and out."

Jane closed her eyes as directed. _She pictured Thor. She pictured his beautiful blue eyes, his blonde hair,_ _his huge muscly arms. She pictured him wrapping them around her. She imagined his lips. How they felt on hers the last time. She pictured them crashing down on hers. She pictured his enormous hands. She pictured them pulling her shirt over her head._ Jane jerked at the kitchen table making Darcy jump.

"What did you imagine? Cuz it obviously didn't work. Try again."

Jane closed her eyes again. _It was her and Darcy. It was 1997 and they were back in fourth grade winter break. They were sitting in Darcy's room in her house. Beauty and the Beast was on the latest T.V. model in front of Darcy's ginormous cream and pastel orange bed. A pile of Disney princess movies were stacked next to the T.V. Junk food was everywhere. They were in their pajamas fantasizing. Jane was saying "I wish I could have my own prince come and rescue me from bad guys." Darcy giggled at her, "Jane you're silly! I would love a prince, but I can save myself!" Darcy's mom walks into the room and tackles them on the bed. They engaged in a tickle war. Darcy's Mom turned off the lights as she left the girls with heavy eyelids._

Jane opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. They were normal again! Darcy smiled and allowed Jane to squeeze the life out of her. Which to be honest seemed at least four times stronger than usual. There was a knock at the door and Jane walked off to get it. Darcy went to go sit in the small living room and watch Bar Rescue. _Ugggghhh! _Darcy though as she realized she left her fruit salad in the kitchen. She closed her eyes and imagined the salad floating from the kitchen and into her lap. She felt a weight on her lap and opened her eyes to find the fruit salad on her lap! She started panicking just as Jane walked in with two older men. One was bald and in a wheel chair, the other had a head of grey hair and stylish clothes. (A/N: I'm basing this off of X Men Evolution)

"Darcy, this is Professor Xavier and Eric Lehnsherr. They're here to talk to us about something important." Jane said a little nervously.

"Yes. Is there anything you would like to tell us about?" Professor Xavier asked Jane and Darcy

Darcy went with her gut and became defensive, "What are you talking about? There's nothing to tell. Everything here is fine."

"I don't buy that for a minute sweetheart. Eric said with a chuckle, "If everything was fine then your hands would not be bound."

Jane went to go sit with Darcy, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"We know what has happened to you and we know how scary it can be." Professor Xavier said in a calming voice, "The biggest interest for us is that cerebro picked up a signal that is much stronger than most mutants give off. There is only one other mutant who has these abilities."

"WOAH WAIT WHAT!? MUTANTS!? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? A MUTANT?! WHAT AM I GONNA GROW FINS!?

"No no no, Miss Lewis. That will not happen to you unless shape shifting was your ability, which evidently it is not. I happen to know that yours is invisibility and force fields. But the rare type of mutant you are gives you much, much more. As for you Miss Foster you are able to transform yourself into animantium.

"What in the hell is animantium?" Jane asked squeezing Darcy's wrists

"Animantium is the strongest substance in the world, stronger than steel. In fact, you can cut through steel with a blade of animantium."

Darcy stood up, "Where the hell is this all going? Are you trying to kill us? Are you arresting us? Are you FBI? Who the hell are you?"

"Allow me to show you." Said Professor Xavier, "Sit on the couch and look at Miss Foster. Now think of a simple thought such as hello."

Darcy did as directed and thought, _Hi Jane. _Jane jumped off the couch. She stumbled back onto the TV stand.

"What the Hell! I heard that! I heard you think!" Jane shouted frantically.

Professor Xavier rolled over and said, "Yes well, as I said you two are mutants. But, not like any ordinary mutant with one ability. There is one other like you, her name is Abigail. She has the ability to shoot acid out of her hands. She was also blessed with several other superhuman abilities. She has inhuman strength and speed (not like quicksilver.) as well as telepathic abilities. When cerebro sensed her powers it was much stronger than any other mutants we've picked up. Her wavelength was identical to both of yours."

At hearing this Jane's fingers squeezed the small table. There were cracking noises as her fingers dug into the wood. She stumbled back and fell. She laid there panting looking between the two men. Darcy was on the couch wide eyed and panting as well.

"We are not going to harm you." Eric said, "We are here to take you to a place where you will be accepted. There are many, many more like you. Each different and unique. We too are mutants, we are like you. So please do us the honor of coming with us to California. We can train you and teach you how to use your powers to fight."

He offered his hand to Jane and she took it. She brushed herself off and looked at Darcy triggering a mental conversation.

_Do you think we can trust them? I mean this is really sudden. _Jane thought

Darcy shrugged, _They seem legit. Plus, my gut and my heart are screaming yes at me. I think we can do this._

_But what if we leave and Thor comes back? We won't be here._

_Oh peeshaw! Let him search for you. Maybe if you're lucky they'll make it into a movie._

_How can you joke at a time like this?!_

_I'm just helping in the best way I can Jay. Let's pull the trigger_

"Ok fine. We'll come with you. But you have to guarantee out safety." Darcy

"I promise you will be safe. We will take care of you. You will have a room at the estate and we will begin to work on controlling your powers. But one more question, did it hurt when your powers awoke?" Professor Xavier asked

Darcy snorted, "Like a bitch. Felt like someone was stabbing while I was on fire drowning in gasoline."

"Well, we'll get more into that at some other time."

"Well, you're going to have to give a few days to pack up all our stuff." Jane said, "We've practically moved in here."

"Already being taken care of," Eric said, "Storm, bring down the X-jet"

A ginormous jet appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and landed outside. Jane and Darcy went to get changed and followed Prof. X and Eric to the Jet. They were greeted by a beautiful white-haired woman and gruff looking man with sideburns.

"Welcome. We are so glad you decided to come." The woman said, "My name is Ororo and this is Logan."

"So more half pints eh Chuck?" Logan said with a snort.

Darcy glared at him, "Oh hell no! Excuse me but we are twenty-four years old. We are not half pints old man!"

"Well, she's a feisty one Chuck."

Ororo swatted him on the back of the head, "Logan be polite" This was followed by an eye roll and a very sarcastic "Yes, Dear". Darcy and Jane smiled, things might not be that bad.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA VAVAV

After a two hour flight they arrived in Bayville California. They stepped out onto the estate. This place was huge! It didn't even compare to Jane or Darcy's. As they got closer they realized there were people waiting for them.

Before they could approach them a puff of smoke appeared before them. After it cleared a blue furry boy with golden eyes, fangs, and a tail stood there. "Halo new friends! My name is Kurt Vagner. Ve have been vaiting for you!"

"Ok, excuse me for being unprofessional," Darcy said, "But you are the cutest damn thing EVER!" She wrapped her arms around Kurt and squeezed him.

"Hahaha. Yes vell, I'm glad someone zinks so.

The people standing by the front doors came over instead of waiting for us to come to us.

"I totally heard that fuzzy! And I think you're like adorable!" Said a small ponytailed valley girl said after she kissed Kurt's cheek, "Hi. I'm Katherine but call me Kitty, like everyone does. That's Jean, Scott, Rouge, and Evan. We're the X-men even though I'm a girl like obvi!"

Jane nodded as everyone was introduced, "Thank you so much for letting us stay here."

Jean giggled as Scott came up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "No really it's our pleasure. But, now that the intros are over we'll show you your room and start your training."

Darcy sighed at the thought of work, "Damn. Oh well." She grabbed Jane's hand with her now unbound one and as they braced themselves for a bumpy ride.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV AVA

It had been two months since Thor left and they came to the Mutant Academy. It's November now and Jane and Darcy have learned to control their powers. They were in the Danger room doing Logan's Run as a final test from Prof. X, Eric, and Wolverine. Jane had just punched out her last robot and Darcy was protecting herself with a circular force field. She pushed her hands forward and the force field crushed the robot. The buzzer sounded as an indicator that the run was over.

"Very good girls," Eric's voice rang over the PA, "now get up here. We have to tell you something."

Jane and Darcy came up to the observatory room. It was all dark and silent. Jane and Darcy scanned telepathically, they could sense people were here but sensed no thoughts. All of a sudden the lights turned on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!". There was a big banner in the back that said "GOODBYE! WE LOVE YOU!"

"Oh my God! You shouldn't have!" Darcy said covering her mouth.

"I'm very pleased with you girls." Prof. X said as he rolled forward, "You know how to control your powers. You can keep improving by yourself. I believe you are ready to go home. We have the X-jet set for New Mexico."

Darcy let out an over dramatic gasp, "Seriously?! Oh my god! Maybe when we get home Thor will be there waiting!"

"Oh joy." Jane said while rolling her eyes, "Dee, he hasn't come back in two months. I think that says all of it."

"Jane don't even try that. I know you're still pining after him. He's gonna come back"

"Shut up!" Jane shoved her, "But Prof, Darcy and I have already talked about this. We don't wanna go back to New Mexico. We wanna go back home to Chicago (Not the city, the western suburbs)

"Ah I see." Prof X said, "Well, your luggage is on the X-Jet. So, we'll change the coordinates and get you home."

They all hugged and exchanged goodbyes. They got in the jet and Ororo and Logan took them to them to sweet home Chicago.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

After the four hour ride they were dropped off above Jane and Darcy's houses. It was November eleventh so that meant it was half Thanksgiving. That meant everyone was at Darcy's house for the home cooked meal. Darcy and Jane walked up to Darcy's door.

The door opened to Darcy's Mom in an apron. She looked ecstatic. She pulled them both inside. After all the grandparents, siblings, parents, and nieces and nephews, had their fill of hellos Jane and Darcy sat them down in the family room.

Jane and Darcy looked at each and said at the same time, "We have something to tell you guys."


	2. Peggy's Story

So this is my take on what happens to Peggy. How she coped through Steve's death and how she grew during the period of time. **_Captain America, The First Avenger was set in March,_** just a little important fact. Oh, and I **LOVE** L.A. Noire so that's why it's involved in the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own, but if I did…Steve would be mine!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVA VAVAV

November 29th, 1947

It's been about five years since Captain Steven Grant Rogers was killed in action and Peggy Carter took up a house in Los Angeles California with the money she made as the only women detective in the LAPD. Peggy couldn't fight in the war anymore; she couldn't fully concentrate on the battles as her mind drifted to Steve often. She sat in the passenger side of her black Cadillac Series 62 convertible with her new partner, Rusty Galloway.

"I still can't believe this. Phelps gets demoted and sapped and they saddle me with a broad!"" Galloway complained slamming his hand on the wheel.

"Oh shut up Galloway. I'm one of the best and you know it. And don't talk like that, Steve- I mean Cole was a hero! If it wasn't for that greasy bastard Roy Earle he'd still be here."

"Yeah whatever Carter, can we just get to the scene already?"

"You're the one who's driving Rusty."

Galloway shot her a look and she sweetly smiled back. They kept driving and arguing and then slipping into silence then arguing again. It has become a cycle for the two of them. She had to admit that working her way through the stages of police work and partners wasn't as desired as fighting besides Steve but it was a pretty good job. She had girlfriends in this neighborhood and met up with them when she could. Her partner is kind of a sexist jerk but they make a good team. She makes a good income and lives in a fairly nice home. So all in all her life was pretty good, plus, she looks good in pants suits.

They arrive at the scene of the crime and talk to the first on scene and a couple of witnesses and walk up to Mal, the coroner.

"Hey Mal, what is it this time?" Peggy asked trying to keep her eyes on Mal instead of the body.

"Middle aged man. Blunt force trauma to face. Evidence of severe stomping to the chest and genital regions. Cause of death seems to be stabbing wound. No I.D or other personal effects, just a picture of him, a women, and child that says, "Me, Angie, and Megan". But, the bottoms of his shoes say Robert Dennis. Writing on the chest says "My baby". And by temperature of the body I'd say he died at about 1:00 a.m." Mal said while pointing to objects as he went.

Galloway stepped around the body to look at the picture, "The stomping of the nuts means something doesn't it? I swear if this writing means another Dahlia fuck I'm gonna go ballistic."

"The writing may not mean another Dahlia. The writing isn't in lipstick. As for the stomping of the genitalia yes, it means something. From my experience it normally means an angry spouse who's been cheated on or left."

"Ok well then I suppose we go find the spouse. There has to be some kind of lead there." Said Peggy, still examining the facial injuries.

Galloway smirked, "Well, now ain't that a surprise. Your ways might not be all that bad."

"No, not for that. Peggy said looking up from the body to glare at Galloway, "There is no evidence that says she, specifically did this. I want to go there merely to tell her what's happened and ask about suspects."

They finished examining the rest of the evidence. Galloway moved to get into the driver's side of the car but she blocked him and got in. They started driving but got interrupted by a man with a gun on KGPL which Peggy couldn't pass up.

They eventually got to the house, Angela Dennis let them in and they swept for clues. They really didn't find anything suspicious, just a few matchbooks from a place called Charlie's Den. They sat down with her and Peggy pulled out her notebook.

"Please tell me what this is about. Is Robert alright?" Mrs. Dennis said while putting her hand over her heart.

Peggy and Galloway stole a glance at each other knowing what was coming, "I'm sorry Mrs. Dennis but I'm afraid your husband was murdered."

"Oh no! Oh God no you can't be serious! He was only supposed to be gone for an hour!"

"I know this is hard for you but I need you to answer some questions. Is that ok?"

"I'm not sure how well I can cope but I'll try."

"Ok. When was the last time you saw your husband Mrs. Dennis?"

"Well, he was going to our friend's house to pick up our lawn mower and play darts. He said he'd be home in an hour or two. He's supposed to be home."

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"John Franklin. He lives about two blocks away. Our daughters go to school together."

"Is there anyone you know that has it out for Robert?"

"Well, no. All our friends love him. Or, they used too."

Galloway chose this particular moment to be obnoxious, "What in the hell does that mean?"

"Well our old friend Richard…he used to work with Robert. They were both going after the same promotion and Robert got the job, Richard was pretty mad. He stopped talking to Robert after that. And then there's my ex husband…"

"Wait wait wait what?! You were married? And why wasn't this brought up before?" Peggy said gesturing with her hands.

"Well…it just never seemed important until now."

"The fact that he might be a potential suspect for murder?!" What happened with your ex-husband?"

"He was very mad when I applied for divorce. He harassed me for a very long time, then he found out I was dating Robert it got even worse. When we got married I had to get a restraining order. He would call the house and he'd be there when I went to pick Megan up for school. Megan isn't even Robert's daughter, I had her with Sam."

"Your husband visits Charlie's Den a lot?"

"No. He's only been a few times. Robert was a jokester, he loved to wipe out their matchbooks."

"Does your ex-husband have a criminal record? Or in any is he a violent man?"

"He hit me. It didn't start until about six months into our marriage. It got very bad near the end. He even started hitting Megan."

"Do you have an address for Sam…"

"Christen, Sam Christen."

"Alright, for Sam Christen or Richard…"

"Richard Benson. Yes, I do I have it written down here somewhere I'll go get them. I kept Richard's address hoping they'd make up."

Peggy got up to use the phone to get the address for the bar and have a car dispatched to check out Franklin while Mrs. Dennis went to go get the addresses. When she came back Peggy and Galloway were ready to leave. She gave them the addresses and they convened outside.

"Which lead do you think we should follow first?" Peggy asked while strolling to the car

Galloway smirked, "Well, I got no problem goin' to the bar. Thoughts?"

"Fine. But I'm driving."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

They got to the bar without any interruptions. They walked in and interviewed the owner. They ended up finding out that Richard was at the bar and last time he was here was last night…along with the vic. They got into a fight with each other. When they called him out he didn't run. He just replied politely asking "yes?"

"Alright shithead what's the deal with you and Dennis?" Galloway said while putting his hands on the table

"Deal? There's no deal with us." I'm friends with Robert." He said shrugging

"Then why'd you sock 'im one?"

"I would never hit anyone." Benson said looking everywhere but Galloway

"Bullshit!"

That was obviously the wrong idea. Richard jumped out of his seat and slugged Galloway, knocking him down. Peggy let out a girly gasp and Benson turned to her. He stopped when he saw she was a woman. Peggy looked scared and looked at him with trembling lips…then she hit him with a punch in the face and knocked him out cold. That was the advantage of being a woman, most men didn't hit her and she was good at putting on the scared little girl act.

Rusty stood rubbing his jaw next to the car while she called for someone to come pick up Benson, "How the hell did you manage to knock out a little prick like Benson."

Peggy put down the radio and said, "There are lot of things you don't know about me…Finnbar."

"Let me guess Cole told you?"

"That's riiiiight." Peggy replied in a sing song tone

"That ass…"

Peggy smacked Galloway upside the head for talking about Cole in a bad way while simultaneously starting the car. Then, KGPL came in over the radio.

"Car 11K, car 11King come in." A crackly voice said

Peggy picked up the radio, "Car 11K, go ahead KGPL."

"John Franklin reports victim leaving about two hours after coming over. Alibi confirmed by two other guests. No further contact with the vic after that."

"Thanks." Peggy put down the radio to face Rusty, "Well, seems like we should go check out Christen."

Galloway rolled his eyes, "Well, I guess we better trust your woman's intuition."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAV

They arrived at this old run down house in front of a forest. In their experience, run down places were always meant one of two things. One, a murderer who doesn't care and two, someone slipped them a fake address.

Peggy kicked down the door….that had steel bolts holding it shut. All she saw was a bullet coming towards her. It hit her in her arm and her arm sealed itself in minutes while they chased Christen into the forest.

"Why don't you just make it easier on yourself? Give it up already Sam!" Peggy shouted behind a tree. A bullet flew past her.

"Because I don't want to Officer." Christen said in an eerie tone, "I liked doing it, I liked putting the knife through his chest and watching him bleed. He stole my wife. He stole my daughter. That son of a bitch stole my life. Killing him was my great, great pleasure.

From somewhere nearby Galloway shouted, "You're a sick fuck Christen!"

Following that were several more gunshots. After thirty minutes of dodging bullets for Galloway and taking hits for Peggy they finally got him. But just barely, Galloway shot him right in the crook of the elbow. They strode over to him lying on the ground hissing in pain.

Peggy stepped on his wound making him whimper and leant down to whisper in his ear menacingly, "Let's see how much you like killing in the gas chamber."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Back at Charlie's Den Galloway and Peggy clicked their scotches together to celebrate yet, another successful case. Captain Donnelly walked in to congratulate them as well.

"Well now, I have to say I am impressed. Ms. Carter your work is extraordinary, I never would have guessed a woman would be able to level with Cole Phelps. I understand you knew him?" Captain Donnelly said

Peggy set down her glass and smiled, "Yes, I did Cap. Why, if it wasn't for me none of you would know who Cole Phelps was."

"Oh really? Explain, if you don't mind."

"Well, Cole and I met on a shipment home. He was the only one who respected me. We eventually crossed paths again a while ago. He asked what I was doing and I told him I was on patrol. He asked if I could get him a job in my line of work and I did. Then boom…he's famous."

"Yes well, I'd like to talk to you alone Carter."

"Yes Sir."

Peggy followed him outside and asked him what this was about.

"We're having a new face in homicide." He said taking a sip of his drink

"What does that have to do with me Captain?" Peggy asked raising an eyebrow

"I want you to train him. Be his partner, show him how homicide operates."

"But Captain!"

"No buts Carter! I'm Captain for a reason."

Peggy sighed, "Alright Sir. At least give me a name."

"Stefan Bekowsky."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

May 4th, 2012

Peggy stared at her T.V. in awe. There was Captain America; there he was fighting off an alien attack. How long had he been alive? Did he know she was alive? No, he couldn't. Howard falsified her records right?

Her eyes were glued, absolutely glued to her television. After all these years she was still the same Peggy Carter. She still lived in L.A. and worked a homicide job. Granted her house was nicer since Howard had given her a bank account. But like she said, she was still the same fun, yet serious, tough, strong, and feminine beautiful dame.

He was still the same Steve. The same rippling muscles and washboard abs. The same symmetrical face and deep, pale blue eyes. For the first time since Steve's death she bawled her eyes out in her pajamas.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

June 9th 2012

Peggy was somewhat recovered from seeing Steve. Well, not seeing him but watching him on TV. It was still bad but not so bad that she felt the need to cry everyday anymore. She poured herself a cup of coffee and settled into her overstuffed couch to watch TV. What had her action packed life come to? She'll just have to wait until she got to work to catch another murderous bastard.

There was a knock at her window and she tore her eyes away from 48 hours Hard Evidence. She gasped and dropped her coffee mug. Outside of her window was iron man! She ran to the balcony door and opened it.

"Ms. Carter, how are you doing this fine morning? Honestly, I expected you to be what? Ninety-five? Considering how the last I saw you was at my father's funeral twenty years ago when you were seventy-five." Tony said with a mocking grin, "Which begs the question; How are you alive? And young."

"Tony I know we haven't seen each other in a while and I know this looks bad but-" Peggy started

"No, no buts. I just wanna know how the hell you could possibly be here looking like you're twenty-five."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeeeeeeees."

"Fine, but I only because you're Howard's son and I love you. Anyone else would have been thrown out the window by now."

"Alright, get to the story. Chop Chop."

"So it happened during the war. Steve and The Howling Commandos invaded the main HYDRA base in the alps. We waited for the signal for the attack team to move in, when the signal came in we advanced in on the base. Once we got in inside we found Steve, his lip was bleeding from Schmidt punching him. Remember that, it's very important. He found Schmidt leaving in a plane full of bombs. Steve started chasing the plane but even with his speed he couldn't keep up. Me and Colonel Phillips showed up in a HYDRA car and picked up Steve. When he was about to jump on the plane I pulled him down and kissed him."

"Ew."

"Don't interrupt. After he left I tasted a familiar taste in my mouth…blood, Steve's blood to be exact. It turned out that Steve theoretically had the serum running through his veins. Not all qualities were transferred over though. Aging stopped, advanced healing, and inhuman speed and strength. That's what I got. The advanced metabolism was left out so I, unfortunately still have to watch what I eat. Not that hard."

"What you got? So, you mean that-"

"Yep."

"So you're…"

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well that settles it. You are coming home with me."

"Home?"

"Yeah. The tower? It's all over the news? Y'know, big building with the A on it?"

"Will Steve be there?"

"Yea, duh."

"…Just let me pack a bag."

Tony smirked after her. It was so weird for him. Seeing this woman, she would visit him when he was a kid. She must've used makeup to look older. Either way he was happy to see her again.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Tony, I changed my mind. Just fly me back." Peggy said biting her red stained lip.

Tony's face came out of his helmet, "Oh no. You are not turning back now. You are gonna march in there and talk to Steve…because he is your boy toy."

Peggy shot tony a look but began walking anyways. They stepped into the elevator. Tony called someone on his phone. "Hey, Steve? No, it's Martha Stewart. Yes, it's Tony. Meet me on the team floor ok? No, it's definitely not bad. Alright bye."

"Did you really have to call?" Peggy asked with her hands on her hips.

Tony laughed, "Would you rather have me give you a map to the tower and wish you luck or have me give you a grand entrance?"

"The map please." Peggy replied in a sarcastic tone

They passed Tony and Pepper's floor and stopped on the second floor. (In the Avengers Tony said the first ten floors were for leisure so I'm going to put it as first floor, second floor etc.) Tony told Peggy to stand behind him and keep hidden. When Peggy heard Steve say "What do you need Tony?" in his deep voice her breath caught in her throat.

"It's not what I need. Oh, no no Steve, it's what you need." Tony said matter-of-factly

"What does that mean?" Steve asked cocking an eyebrow.

Tony's helmet came back on to his face and he flew backward off the balcony. Steve froze and he stopped breathing. Peggy's breath sped up as she smiled. They stood there staring at each other for minutes on end until their legs sprung towards each other. They ran at each other and Steve picked Peggy up around the waist and spun her around laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked crushing her into his chest

"It's a very long story but I guess I can tell you." She said laughing

"You guess you can tell me? You guess you can tell me why the woman I love is here looking no different than the day I last saw her."

"Love?"

"Uh…yeah? Should I not have said that? I'm sorry."

"Steve, that's not something to be sorry about. I love you too."

When Steve looked back up her she put her hands on either side of his face and just barely touched her lips to his. She pulled back to see how he would react. Steve leaned down and _crushed_ his lips to hers. Their lips seemed to mold together like perfect puzzle pieces. For someone who's first kiss was seventy years ago and hasn't kissed anyone since, he was quite good at this. How did Peggy know this? Well, a while into the kiss she felt Steve's tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. Peggy willingly opened her mouth and shuttered as her tongue connected with Steve's.

They pulled apart slowly when Peggy chuckled, "You're still late. I think we missed our dance."

Steve looked at his watch, "Well, we can go after you meet the team."

"Meet the team?"

"Yeah, you're going to be living here. Might as well meet the people sharing the tower."

"I'm living with you?"

"If that's what you want. So how bout it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way soldier."

Peggy sighed as Steve kissed her again. She was finally going to get her happily ever after.


	3. Steve and Peggy Reunited

This is just a short continuation of chapter two. It's crucial for the later chapters and I just wanted to write smut ;)

Disclaimer: Do not own. FML

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Everyone, this is Peggy." Steve said gesturing to Peggy like she was pure gold

Pepper stepped forward and hugged her, "Hi. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much."

"I'm being talked about?" Peggy asked smirking at Steve

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "I may have mentioned you once or twice."

She shook Clint's hand with a smile and shook Natasha's. Natasha made a comment on how her and Pepper finally had another woman to talk to.

"You have me." Clint said pinching Natasha's butt

"Clint! Stop it!" Natasha exclaimed. They were open about their relationship but Clint was a lot more open about it than Natasha. Except when she was around Pepper of course.

Tony led her over to Bruce with a grand introduction as Tony's "Science Bro". Peggy laughed but still shook Bruce's hand. Then, Tony took her on a tour of the top ten floors. Even the empty ones that weren't taken. He left them on their floor smiling as he left.

She found that all her stuff had been moved to Stark Tower. She found her white tank top and red shorts and went to shower and brush her teeth. Steve walked in on her in her bra and underpants and reddened and wouldn't look her in the eye. But Peggy acted like it was the most normal thing in the world. After she got out he went in to repeat her routine then climbed in the bed with her.

Steve leaned over her and kissed her goodnight, "Goodnight."

Peggy smiled then lay back down, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Ok, Peggy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Steve. Love you."

"Ok, seriously. Goodnight."

"Stop saying goodnight."

With that Peggy rolled on top of Steve. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He kissed her back with the same amount of passion. It wasn't like their first kiss, full of urgency for the fear of death. Nor like their second kiss, full of surprise. This was a loving kiss full of passion and lust.

Peggy shoved her hands under Steve's shirt and ran her hands up his abs making him shiver. Grabbing the hem of his shirt she pulled it over his head.

Steve rolled them over so he was on top, "Now I'm shirtless and you're not. How is that fair." That had Peggy going crazy.

Steve started kissing Peggy's neck. He really didn't know what he was doing, but the loud moaning Peggy was doing was egging him on. He lifted her shirt and sports bra up in one go. He stared at her large breasts before his hand trailed up her side to grasp one. Peggy gasped in lust and pleasure. He glanced up at Peggy to see her gasping at the ceiling. Steve decided to experiment with this.

While one hand was kneading one breast he took the other into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around her nipple and she moaned so loud she had Steve thanking the lord that Tony had each floor sound proofed. He began to suck on her breast while his hand went faster.

Peggy managed to gasp, "Stop. Steve, stop."

"What?" Steve asked looking like a kicked puppy

"My turn."

Peggy flipped them over so she was straddling him. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled down at Steve. Steve smiled back and ran his hands up and down her sides. She took this time to look into his lust filled, darkened eyes. Then, slid down to his pants. She unzipped them and threw them across the room. She could see a giant bulge under his boxers and was a little intimidated.

Then she took his boxers and threw them somewhere. Then she gently ran her hand up his shaft and Steve moaned loudly. Then she fully wrapped her hand around his cock. She began to rapidly move her hand up and down. Steve looked down at her and realized that was a mistake. The moment he looked down she took him into her mouth. Then she took him in so far her nose touched his abdomen and Steve _sobbed_.

"Peggy, stop." Steve managed between pants, "I need to be inside you for this."

Peggy smiled and took off her own pants. She positioned herself above him.

"You ready for this soldier?" When he nodded she lowered herself onto him and fucking _screamed_. She took a minute to adjust to his size. To say the serum worked was an understatement. She moved up and then moved back down. She began going faster and faster and Steve was matching her movements. Steve once again flipped them over and lost himself. He began wildly thrusting into her tight, wet, warmth. Her moaning was getting louder and louder as her orgasm built. After two more thrusts she screamed and let herself go. After a couple more thrusts Steve moaned and released himself into her.

He rolled off of her to give them some time to catch their breath.

"Wow." Steve said

Peggy chuckled, "I know. You were a totally different person there."

"Really? Is that good or bad?"

"Yes, really and it is a very, very good thing."

Steve pulled Peggy to his side and pulled the sheet over them, "I love you." He said suddenly tired

Peggy yawned, "I love you too."

Then, Steve bolted up alarmed, "Peggy! We didn't use protection!"

"Calm down Love. I'm on the pill. Now, let's go to sleep."

Steve smiled but lay back down and drifted into a peaceful sleep with the woman he loves…at last.


	4. Thor and Jane Reunited

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you know I don't own this L

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV AVAV

November, 11th 2012

"You have a boyfriend?!" Darcy's Mom asked excitedly

Darcy rolled her eyes, "No Ma, this is much more important than my love life."`

"Is something wrong? Did something bad happen in New Mexico? Is someone pregnant?"

"Ma! No, no one is pregnant. Can we just tell you already?"

Jane put her hand up to stop her, "Maybe I should just tell them. Ok so I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it. So, a couple months ago this guy came to New Mexico and turned out to be Thor and then his brother sent this big robot thing to destroy us and his friends came and stopped it. Then he left and the Erick left with some government agency and then we kind of passed out for a couple minutes. Then we woke and passed out again then in the morning and I was metal and Darcy was invisible. Then these guys showed up and told us we're mutants and we basically have super powers. And that this purple stuff that Darcy can make is called force fields. So, we've been off at a mutant academy training and mastering our powers." Jane said in a rushed tone.

Jane's sister rushed all the children to the third floor and came back into the room, "So…super powers?"

Jane nervously laughed, "Uh… yeah. But, I swear we're still the same people. No changes what so ever."

"Except we're like, indestructible. It's awesome." Darcy said high fiving her brother.

Darcy's mom sprung off the sofa, "No no. It's fine. I'm just happy you're home. You're still our little girls.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV AVAV

June, 28th 2012

"So you're like, a super hero?" Ashley, one of Jane and Darcy's best friends, asked at Starbucks

"Well," Darcy said, "not really. You have to save the world to be a 'super hero'. Right Jane?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Darcy he just came to save the world. Not to visit me. Get over it."

Stacey laughed, "Dude, I still can't believe you're dating the God of Thunder."

"We are _not _dating!" Jane said while glaring at Stacey, their other best friend.

Darcy smiled wickedly, "By the way he devoured your face does mean something. Just you watch. He's gonna come running back to you."

"I wanna know why you're choosing to tell us this now." Ashley said, "I mean, you've been home for months acting like everything was the norm."

"Well, we didn't know how you would react." Jane said, her coffee cup very interesting all of a sudden, "We wanted some time with you before you saw us as freaks."

Stacey smiled, "Jane, don't be a dumbass. We would never see you guys as anything but our friends."

Ashley looked over at Darcy and almost did a spit take, "Darcy, are you crying?"

"No! This coffee's just really hot." Darcy said pouting

They all started laughing. It was like it used to be. Everything was good again. That is until Darcy got a call from her mom.

"Sweetheart?" She asked frantically, "Sweetheart, where are you?"

"Mom? Mom, where are you? Are you ok?" Darcy asked while getting her coat

"Just get home."

Then the line went dead. Darcy sent Jane a panicked mental message and Jane got her coat. They ran out the door with super speed (like Captain America). They ran all the way to their house. With their powers the time must've been cut by half.

They bust through the door, Darcy with spheres of force fields ready to fire and Jane was already animantium. Well, that was all unnecessary. They busted in on Darcy's and Jane's moms practically waiting on Tony Stark and Natasha.

Darcy's five year old niece ran up and pounced into Darcy's arms, "Aunt Darcy! Auntie Jane! Look look! Tony Stark and a pretty lady came to see you!"

Darcy put her down and shooed her off to play with her cousins. She calmly strolled over to her chair and glanced around nervously.

"So is anyone gonna explain why Tony Stark is in my living room?" Darcy said raising an eyebrow

"Well," Tony said casually, "it's not that hard. We know about your powers. We want you to come with us."

"Come where?"

Natasha cut in, "To New York. We have our base there."

"Base?" Jane asked, "What base?"

"Avengers base? You know, we kind of saved the world. We want you on our team." Tony said matter-of-factly

"Oh. My. GOD!" Darcy squealed, "Are you serious?! Of course!"

Jane looked at her sternly, "Darcy, think about this. We can't jump right into it."

"Well, sure you can. You have the chance to be superheroes. Take the damn jump." Jane's Dad said encouragingly

Jane looked at him wide eyed, "Daddy!"

"Excuse us." Darcy said dragging Jane the basement.

Darcy shoved Jane onto the overstuffed couch and began pacing in front of her. She opened her mouth several times but then thought against it. She eventually gave up and went to the bar to get her a Jane some beers.

"What the fuck Jane?" Darcy asked annoyed, "This is our chance to do something big."

Jane took a sip of her beer, "But Darcy, this is dangerous."

"If it gets to dangerous we can always leave."

"Let's just try it. Just for a while. If we like it we can get the hell out of there. I promise."

"Fine. We'll go, but I'm holding that promise against you bitch."

Darcy laughed and hugged her. They ended up staying in the basement for an hour just watching TV and drinking beer.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Alright do you have everything?" Darcy's Mom asked grabbing each side of Darcy's face

Darcy pulled her hands off and hugged her, "Yes Mom, now let me say goodbye to my other family members.

She went to her Dad and he gave her a speech on how she better be safe or he'll come and fetch her. Then to her grandparents who were so proud. Then to her brother who gave her a noogie and his wife scolded him and hugged Darcy. She swung her niece around and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek. Then lastly to her great grandfather who gave her a picture and giant bear hug.

Jane went through the same routine except that her great grandparents were dead. She moved on to her five year old nephew.

"Now Luke, I was gonna save this for your birthday but…" Jane pulled a plastic Thor hammer out of her bag. He held out his hands and took it like it was the most treasured thing on the planet. If the whole alien invasion hadn't have happened it wouldn't mean anything. But, now everyone knew who Thor was and his significance. Now stores were filling up with hulk fists, shields, hammers, and bow and arrows.

He flew into her arms with a fountain thanks you. They watched from the helicopter window as her nephew and Darcy's niece ran around the yard in a heated battle. Darcy's niece was very content with chasing her cousin around the yard with her Captain America shield.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Darcy got off the helicopter and turned to Jane, "How do I look? Do I look stupid?"

"Darcy, you look fine." Jane said rolling her eyes, "Plus, you really can't really look stupid in an outfit like that."

Darcy was wearing a purple v-neck, faded skinny jeans, and red converse. Jane was wearing a white tank top and a black Victoria's Secret Pink jacket, flare jeans, and Nike running shoes. They spent a long amount of time planning outfits but decided to go casual.

The walk into Tony and Pepper's floor and stepped into the elevator. Tony said, "Jarvis, tell the team to get to the team floor." A robotic voice replied from out of nowhere, "Yes, Sir." And Darcy and Jane were looking around confused until Tony and Natasha stopped laughing and explained.

They stepped off the elevator and the Avengers were waiting for them. Steve was carrying Peggy on his back and she looked very content being there. Clint reached out his hand and Natasha instinctively reached out, took his hand and stood beside him. Tony left to put his arm around Pepper. Bruce was standing cleaning his glasses, but no Thor. That left Jane and Darcy standing there awkwardly.

"Um…hi?" Darcy said while biting her lip

Steve put Peggy down and strolled over, "Steve Rogers, or Captain America which ever you prefer."

"Oh my God! You're Captain America! It's an honor to meet you, I grew up with you!"

Peggy walked up from behind and Steve put his arm around her, "Hello. I'm Peggy Carter. I'm sure we'll be good friends.

While Darcy was have the time of her life meeting celebrities and superheroes Jane was still brooding. She was expecting to see Thor standing there waiting to kiss her. But, apparently he just didn't care anymore. He probably forgot about her and found some pretty girl on Asgard.

Then, Tony took them on a tour of the building. Then he showed the roof with the bar and in ground pool. Tony snuck up behind Steve and pushed him into the pool. Steve "laughed" and Tony offered him his hand. Then, Steve pulled Tony in and got out. Then all of a sudden there was a loud boom and they all turned around startled. It was Thor!

"Friends! I need your help! The Bifrost has finally been fixed but when I returned the realm of New Mexico Jane, Darcy and Eric were not there! You must help me find-" Thor said frantically

"Uh big guy," Darcy said, "we're right here."

Thor stared at them then lurched forward and hugged Jane, "Jane, my love! What are you doing here?!"

"Hi Darcy. Oh hey Thor, how you been? Good, I really missed you. Aww I missed you too." Darcy said making an imaginary conversation between them

Thor looked from nuzzling Jane and gave her a bear hug, "Oh have I missed your sarcasm Darcy!"

"So, you wanna know why we're here huh?"

"Very much so, why aren't you in New Mexico?"

Darcy looked at Jane, _Probably just easier to show him._

Jane "metaled up" and Thor turned to look at her in shock. While he was staring at her Darcy disappeared. He looked back at her and opened his arms and Darcy fell to the ground.

"If you could not drop me on my ass, that would be great." Darcy said reappearing

Thor looked back and forth from Jane and Darcy, "But. But how? What? Why? Who did this to you?"

"Uh…you." Jane said putting her hands on her hips

"Me? How did I do this?"

"Well, shortly after you left we got these…powers. The Prof and Eric-"

"Who's Eric?"

"Pssh." Darcy said, "Don't worry about it muscles. She loves you. Jane knows it. I know it. And you know it. Now shut up and listen to the story."

Jane smiled at her best friend, "Like I was saying the Prof and Eric showed up and explained to us what happened. They took us to the mutant academy in California for training. The first thing they asked us was what had happened to us to make our powers wake up from their dormant state. After they did a lot and generally just did a lot of thinking they told us that all the anomalies we were exposed woke upp our powers. So, really it was all you."

"Mutants? But, you look the same. Darcy's hair is straight but other than that, the same." Thor said confused

"Well, here on Earth if you heat up metal and run your hair between them, it'll straighten it." Darcy said as though she was talking to a five year old, "Also, it's not the kind of mutation where we grow fins or something. It's just given us some really cool shit to play with. We each have telepathy, super strength, advanced healing and super speed. But we each have distinctive powers. I can turn invisible and produce force fields. But there's more to the invisibility. Anything I touch can turn invisible. But I have to will it to. Also I can use my telepathy to make something invisible without touching it.

Jane cut in before Darcy could tell her what she could do, "I can turn my whole body, in and out, into animantium."

"Animantium? I am unfamiliar with this substance." Thor said more calmly now

"It's practically a metal. It's totally vibration absorbent, unscratchable, and unbreakable. I just hope this doesn't change anything between-"

Thor cut her off by kissing her hard on the lips. It was like the first time they kissed except better. Everyone got a little awkward and Peggy ushered them out. Thor's tongue traced Jane's bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth. Their tongues danced and their lips molded together. After what seemed like eternity they broke apart.

"Oh my God." Jane said awe struck

Thor smiled lovingly and cupped her face with his hand, "Yes, Jane Foster. I am your God."


	5. Bucky Comes Home

So, I wanted to do my own take on The Winter Soldier. It's not the traditional hoo-rah but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't remind me -.-

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

September, 2nd 2012

It's been a couple of months since Thor, Jane, and Darcy had shown up at the tower. Everything was going fine, all the girls had struck up a tight friendship, his relationship with Peggy was going great, and Thor and Jane were inseparable.

Steve drove to Brooklyn in his forties style car. He took to roaming the streets seeing how things had changed. He passed a movie theater and smirked at the memory of him and Bucky before the Stark Expo. After he passed it he saw an alley next to it. He walked into it realizing that is was the same alley he got beat up in after his fourth attempt to join the army.

As he kept walking down all his memories of Bucky started flashing through his mind. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He turned and started walking and tears streamed down his face. _At least I still have Peggy. _He thought as he sped through the darkness of the alley. He thought he sensed someone behind him but he thought it was just his imagination creating the image of Bucky behind him.

Then he felt a prick in his neck. He turned and saw a talk, dark, muscular figure. Then, his body crumpled to the ground.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Steve woke up in a cell with a blazing headache. He sat up quickly a rubbed his head. He took a moment to observe his surroundings. Empty stone room, no bed, metal bars.

"We've been looking for you for a while Captain." Said a person from the shadows

Steve flew to the bars and put on his most menacing face, "Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

The person stepped forward, "The Winter Soldier."

Steve studied this person very closely. About the same height as him, long brown hair, and a metal arm with a red star on it. But, the thing that struck him the most was the person's face. It was Bucky, his childhood friend, practically his brother. Memories flashed before his eyes, memories of them playing in the orphanage, Bucky setting him up on failed dates, Steve rescuing him from HYDRA, fighting side by side…Bucky dying.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, his voice shaking

Bucky scoffed, "Who?"

"Bucky, Bucky it's me. It's Steve."

Bucky moved close to bars, "I don't know you. You're just a target."

Steve was crying now, "James Buchanan Barnes. This isn't you. Remember who you are." He said looking straight into Bucky's eyes

Then Bucky's eyes seemed to stare straight past Steve and into Space. His face went blank as his past life flashed before his eyes. He saw him saving Steve from the bullies at the orphanage. Then fast forward ten years later and he's trying to talk Steve into asking a girl out to the freshman dance. Fast forward another ten years and him and Steve are talking to Peggy at the bar and everything in between. The last memory he saw was Steve shrinking into the distance as he fell off the train.

He took a long inhale of breath like it was his first time breathing oxygen, "Steve?"

Steve's eyes brightened and he reached through the bars to put his hand on Bucky's shoulders, "Steve. Yeah, Steve. That's me. You remember?"

"Oh God Steve, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No, Bucky it's not your fault. It's ok. We just need to get out of here before someone sees us."

Bucky nods and he unlocks Steve's cell. Bucky punches the wall with his metal arm and chunks of stone fall out. He throws is at a window above and Steve crawls out. He offers a hand and Bucky grabs Steve's phone and takes Steve's hand. They get outside and run into the forest. They run and run until even their enhanced bodies couldn't take it anymore.

Steve pulls out his StarkPhone and starts to dial, "Don't you need service or whatever for those to work?"

"It's a StarkPhone. It has a homing signal in it. They're probably almost here. I'm just checking to see that it's activated." Steve said smiling

Sure enough the Stark helicopter showed up a half an hour later. Peggy jumped out once it landed and ran to Steve. She kissed him full on the lips. She all about buried herself in his chest until he pulled her out of her trance.

"Uh Peggy," he said slowly, "you might wanna look to your left."

She did and saw Bucky smiling at her like he used to seventy years ago. She yelled, "Bucky" and ran to hug him. She kissed him all over his face, except his mouth.

"How? How are you still here?" Peggy asked excitedly

Bucky laughed, "I could ask you the same thing. But, on one of our missions I was knocked out by an explosion. Steve's mouth was bleeding I guess and he gave me mouth to mouth to save me."

"Well, I kissed him. I think you can guess what happened next."

Then Tony stepped up to them and held out his hand, "Mr. Barnes, Tony Stark. It's an honor to meet you."

"You know me?" Bucky asked shaking his hand

"Well, my father used to tell me heroics about you and Cap here."

They all got into the helicopter. Tony climbed into the cock pit and Steve, Bucky, and Peggy caught with each other for the next ten hours.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

They landed and everyone was there to greet him.

Thor clapped him on the back, "New friend! I am glad to meet you!"

"Honey," Jane said putting a hand on Thor's chest, "take it easy on him. You're a god and he's just a person."

"Actually Jane, he's like Steve and I. He's a super soldier."

"Oh." Jane said, "Well, it's nice to meet you…"

"James Barnes." He finished for her shaking her hand, "But, call me Bucky."

"Well then, nice to meet you Bucky."

Natasha and Clint went through their standard hello, shaking hands and small talk. Clint made it very clear that Natasha was his after finding out that Natasha and Bucky were more than familiar with each other. Bruce made a very short hello and rushed off to his lab. Apparently very close to a breakthrough.

"Where's Darcy?" Steve asked Jane

"She left to go shopping about ten minutes ago." Jane answered, "So we'll see her in about three days."

Everyone laughed except Bucky, he just looked at Peggy confused. She told him he'd understand in time and her and Steve ushered inside.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Bucky, Steve, and Peggy all clinked their scotches together in cheers for being together again. That is until a young woman ran up and grabbed Peggy's arm.

"Peggy!" Darcy exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you. Learn to answer your phone, geez." Then, she looked at Steve's eyes flicking from her to Bucky, "Oh my God! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself before barging in on your conversation. Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis. And you are?"

Bucky raked his eyes over her several times, "Bucky Barnes."

Then Darcy noticed his arm in his white t-shirt, "Damn dude! Your arm! It's so cool! That's fucking awesome!"

"Well, at least someone thinks so."

Peggy poked Darcy jokingly in her side, "You needed something?"

"Oh yeah." Darcy said, "We need you."

"Who?" Peggy asked putting down her drink

"The girls, we're having a girls' night. We need you to complete it."

"Do you mind?" Peggy asked looking between Steve and Bucky

"No." Steve said, "I know these things keep you grounded."

"Did Tony tell you that?" Darcy asked putting her hands on her hips

"Yeah." Steve said crossing his arms

"You still don't know a bloody thing about women." Peggy said laughing

Darcy laughed, "Yeah, girls' nights don't keep us grounded."

"Then what does?" Bucky asked

Darcy smirked, "Sex does."

With that her and Peggy ran to the elevator giggling. Bucky and Steve stared after them like dogs watching a tennis ball pass.

"Wow." Bucky said

Steve looked at him, "Oh no. No no no no no. Bucky, I know that look."

"What?"

"You're gonna go after her and she's gonna hurt you. She's very protective of herself."

"How is she gonna hurt me? She's just a girl."

"Bucky, she's got super powers."

"Oh. Well, that doesn't matter. I want her, so I'm going to get her."


End file.
